Where There's a Whip There's a Way
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Sephiroth is the master, and Cloud is the slave. Cloud decides to surprise Seph by turning the tables a bit, but is his heart really in it? AU, Yaoi, lemons, BDSM, language, etc.  Rated M for a reason!  One shot.


**Inspired by the Faster Pussycat song of the same title. One-shot - Sephiroth is the master, and Cloud is the slave. Both start to wonder how the other half lives, so to speak, and Cloud decides to surprise Seph by turning the tables a bit. **

**Warnings: AU, Yaoi, lemons, BDSM, rimming, object insertion, language.**

**Songs quoted within: "Hate This And I'll Love You" by Muse**

**As always, songs are quoted only to set the mood, and I do not own Final Fantasy, Square Enix has that honor.**

**

* * *

**

He knew what was coming, and was trembling, both in fear, and in giddy anticipation of the punishment he knew he'd be receiving. Cloud had displeased Sephiroth once again, he made the fatal mistake of crying out in pleasure, and he had not begged his master for permission to do so beforehand. Sephiroth was now on top of Cloud, straddling him on their bed, his hands gripping Cloud's wrists, pinning him down. Cloud willed his groin to not stir; it would not do to displease the General any further with an involuntary hard-on. _Although_, Cloud thought wryly, _I'm sure Seph would figure out something to do, if that happened…perhaps utilize the paddle…_

"Please forgive me, Sir," whispered Cloud, trying in vain to keep the excitement out of his voice, as Sephiroth's grip on Cloud's wrists kept tightening, rendering him immovable. As the saying went, it was a fine line between pleasure and pain, and nobody knew that better than Cloud did. He therefore was making a great effort at this point, to sound as miserable and penitent as he could to Sephiroth; rather than reveal how was he was really feeling, which was incredibly aroused and turned on.

"And why should I forgive you, you disobedient little bitch," hissed Sephiroth, his emerald eyes flashing hotly as his breath hit Cloud's nostrils, their faces merely centimeters away from each other. "I thought I told you, no speaking aloud, or crying out, without my permission," he chided. "And remember, even if you ask, that does not always mean it will be granted," Sephiroth cautioned.

It was a fine balance, the master and slave relationship. Sephiroth always pushed Cloud to his physical and mental limits, with teasing and cruelty nearly bordering on abuse; but, obedience was always rewarded with pleasure, and pain was definitely part of the equation too. Sephiroth would often marvel at how Cloud practically begged to be punished. He was starting to think that Cloud was continually fucking up intentionally, just to be certain that he would receive one of Sephiroth's torturous, yet somehow pleasurable, punishments.

"What do you suggest we do about this, Sir?" Cloud asked timidly, trying his best to look shamefaced as he prepared (hoped?) to receive his punishment_. I wonder if Sephiroth gets as much enjoyment out of punishing me, as I do in receiving it,_ Cloud mused. _It would be interesting to find out sometime… _He shook his head, dismissing the thought, knowing the likelihood of that ever happening, was practically nonexistent.

"I suggest you start," Sephiroth began, staring into Cloud's startling blue eyes, "by sucking my cock – and no teeth this time! Then, you can get your pretty little ass into the kitchen and cook my dinner. I will tell you exactly what I want you to prepare, too, my sweet," Sephiroth murmured as he stroked Cloud's cheek, and as he did so, he released his grip on the wrists that had been tightly clutched in his hands. He flipped himself over, removing himself off of Cloud, and couched himself amongst the plush array of pillows strewn across their bed. Sephiroth then suddenly hauled off and swatted Cloud across his bare back with the riding crop he held tightly in his right hand, causing Cloud to wince.

"Now," Sephiroth barked, his tone changing from tender to commanding, "Suck." He leaned back, enjoying the soft warmth of the pillows that were inundated with Cloud's scent. _Heavenly_, Sephiroth thought, as he inhaled the aroma that so intoxicated him.

Meanwhile, Cloud had obediently scooted down, positioning himself in between Sephiroth's thighs, wanting to massage the muscles there that looked as if they were sculpted from alabaster, but refrained from doing so, since Sephiroth had given him a direct order. Cloud knew exactly how his master liked to be sucked off, and began his ministrations with soft, feathery kisses behind his balls. Sephiroth groaned in delight, but still, wanted to urge Cloud on toward his main goal.

The riding crop flew out again, lashing Cloud between the shoulder blades once, twice, three times – each time the blow fell more harshly, causing increasing pain. Cloud gasped, and prayed that Sephiroth wouldn't hear it. Thankfully, he didn't, so Cloud concentrated his attentions onto Sephiorth's enormous cock. _You have indeed been blessed by the goddess, my General_, Cloud thought with a smile, as his mouth descended downward onto the throbbing flesh. Sephiroth leaned back, clawing at the sheets in sweaty fistfuls as he felt Cloud's small, wet mouth on his erection. _Gods, Cloud has this down to a fucking science_, Sephiroth thought, moaning in appreciation. Cloud sensed Sephiroth's pleasure with his technique, and decided, despite his master's warning, to slightly graze the shaft with his teeth.

Oh, how Cloud loved this cat-and-mouse game; he knew that by doing this, he'd incur Sephiroth's wrath, but Cloud had grown to expect that…and had come to enjoy it, almost as much as he enjoyed being pleasured himself.

"Fucking little bitch!" growled Sephiroth, upon feeling Cloud's incisors clamping down slightly. The riding crop had fallen from his grasp, so he yanked Cloud by the hair, pulling his head up. Cloud bit his lip, trying to hide a grin, and apparently failed miserably, as Sephiroth saw his little smirk.

"You think this is funny, you little strumpet?" snapped Sephiroth. "Let me show you how much FUN it is, to be bitten." He grabbed Cloud roughly by the shoulders and flipped him onto his stomach, and straddled him, his erect cock teasing Cloud's backside. Sephiroth pinned Cloud's arms to his side, and sank his teeth viciously into Cloud's ass, then into the soft flesh of his right shoulder, drawing blood in both places. "Ngh," Cloud grunted softly. Then, without warning – or lube, for that matter – Sephiroth took Cloud, slamming his cock into Cloud's ass without any preparation. Cloud could not help but cry out as he felt the sensitive flesh bruising and tearing. "Please…general, sir, I didn't mean to do it," Cloud pleaded, whimpering.

"Hmm," grunted Sephiroth, as he continued his cruel thrusts. "That may well be, but it seems I need to put you back in your place, yes?" In spite of his harsh words, Sephiroth felt a small twinge of guilt at taking Cloud unawares, and without any preparation. Sephiroth slowed his thrusts down, ever so slightly, and clung to Cloud, running searching hands underneath his hips, seeking out the hard flesh that he knew resided below. Gripping it with both hands, Sephiroth began to stroke rapidly, and the friction of Cloud's cock against the bed sheet underneath, was driving him mad with desire. He bit down on the pillow shoved against his face, to keep from crying out – something that would only elicit further punishment from his master.

This time, most unusually, it was Sephiroth who lost control as he climaxed. He came hard, jerking Cloud's cock roughly in his clamped hand as he did so. "Gods, Cloud, I love you," he cried, losing himself. _Fuck_, he thought immediately following this unfortunate utterance. _Way for me to lose the upper hand…can't let Cloud think he's got any sort of control over me…_

_Oh, but doesn't he? Don't you spend nearly every waking moment, thinking of ways to bring him to the brink of pain and degradation, only to yank the rug out from under him at the last minute…and bring him to complete rapture?_

"Or something like that," Sephiroth muttered aloud, amusedly. He still had Cloud's cock in his hand, and jerked it faster, wanting to bring him over and finish him off quickly. Feeling Cloud tense up, Sephiroth knew the moment was imminent, and sped up the action of his hand. Groaning softly, Cloud shuddered as he released his load onto the bed sheet below, plastering it to his crotch.

"Sorry about…that," murmured Sephiroth, nuzzling into Cloud's neck. "Not that you didn't deserve it," he cautioned. "But," he continued seriously, turning Cloud onto his back, and looking him in the eye, "you can't keep doing that, Cloud, unless you actually want the punishments to become…more severe." Cloud had this _look_ in his eye that made Sephiroth think that maybe he did want to be punished more severely. _That little shit_, Sephiroth thought, smirking. _He has no idea what he'll be in for, should he keep pushing me…_

"Forgive me, Sephiroth," pleaded Cloud. "Why don't I prepare dinner for us?"

"Us?" scoffed Sephiroth. "You assume too much. What made you think I was going to allow you to dine with me?" Of course Sephiroth would let Cloud eat…eventually. It was all part of the back and forth flow between them in their roles as master and slave. _Certainly, Cloud might have to eat out of a dog bowl by my feet_, Sephiroth thought, grinning wickedly_, but I would never deny him food. _

"All right, my sweet," murmured Sephiroth. "You are dismissed to the kitchen. Now here is what I am craving: roast turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy…"

Cloud rolled his eyes, but bit his tongue, knowing that to do otherwise would end up very badly for him. "So…you'd like a holiday dinner, pretty much, Seph?" he inquired.

"Yes," affirmed Sephiroth. "Everything…all the usual courses…like Mother never used to make." He guffawed at his own corny joke. "Ah, that's a good one. Well, off to the kitchen, wifey," he said, smirking, as he swatted Cloud on the ass. "Oh—and you will make everything yourself," he warned. "None of that gravy in a jar bullshit. Tastes like brown putty," Sephiroth complained, making a face.

Cloud giggled slightly, and then caught himself. "No, I agree, Sephiroth," he remarked. "I'll do my best!"

"That you will," Sephiroth replied, leaning back on the bed and stretching. "I'm going to read for a bit…but see that you wear that cute little apron I got you. And nothing else. I'll be down to check on your progress shortly."

_Oh gods_, Cloud groaned inwardly_. Not that damned thing!_ "Yes, sir," he replied obediently, and set off to the kitchen.

Cloud headed downstairs to their kitchen, bristling a bit as the cooler air in the stairwell hit his naked body, causing his nipples to harden. It was cold in the house, as winter was approaching; yet, Cloud wouldn't be allowed to cover up, save for his apron, per Sephiroth's orders. Cloud was thankful that he'd be utilizing the oven; at least that would be keeping him warm.

Rounding the corner, he reached the kitchen, and spied that thing he so detested…the apron Sephiroth had bought him one Christmas, hanging on a hook in their kitchen. "Gods, why couldn't he have bought me something less…embarrassing?" Cloud grumbled. Not that anyone would be seeing him except for Sephiroth. The apron was a burgundy twill, covered with a pattern of chocobos. "For my little chocobo," Sephiroth had told him lovingly, upon presenting him with the gift. Cloud sighed, but grinned a bit at the memory. _Whatever makes Seph happy, I guess_, he thought, smiling as he put the apron on, tying it around his slim waist.

Heading over to the oven, Cloud turned it on, silently willing it to heat up quickly so that he could warm himself up as well. He opened the refrigerator, hoping that Sephiroth had stocked up with everything they needed. Usually Sephiroth would plan their meals ahead a bit, and order groceries to be delivered to their house, and Cloud would invariably end up preparing their meals. Something like a whole turkey, however…was not something they usually kept on hand just for the hell of it.

Cloud grimaced as he opened the refrigerator and noted a definite lack of a giant roaster turkey in there. He took a quick inventory, and noted that he had pretty much everything else he needed to prepare the meal Sephiroth had requested - save for the main course. "Shit," he muttered. "I wonder how quickly I can have one delivered." Grabbing the phone, he called in the order to the grocer's, and was told that a bird could be delivered in around twenty minutes. Hanging up the phone, Cloud decided to make himself a pot of coffee while he was waiting for the grocery delivery, and sat down at the kitchen table while it brewed.

As the coffee brewed, the aroma of it drifted upstairs, and Sephiroth picked up on the delectable scent, from where he lay in bed. "Mmm," he murmured appreciatively. "Think I'll be having some of that," he said to himself, as he grabbed his silk robe from where it was hanging by the bed, and draped it over himself.

Sephiroth trotted quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen, and his mouth hung open at the sight before him. Cloud was on his hands and knees – fully naked except for his apron – and holding a turkey baster in one hand, as he rummaged through the lower kitchen cabinets, apparently looking for a roasting pan.

_Holy shit_, thought Sephiroth, as he felt his groin stir. _I can't let this moment go to waste_, he mused, grinning wickedly. Cloud heard him enter the kitchen, and quickly glanced backwards, spotting him. He made to get up from his kneeling position on the floor, when Sephiroth halted him.

"No, Cloud," Sephiroth said firmly. "Stay right where you were. You look quite…tempting, on your hands and knees like that," he laughed. Cloud obediently sank down onto his knees again, wondering just what Sephiroth had in mind. _Shit_, Cloud thought, cursing himself inwardly_. I should have known better than to let Sephiroth see my like that, with my ass in the air…_

"Sephiroth," Cloud warned, suddenly remembering, "I just want you to know, I'm expecting a grocery delivery, so…"

"So? So what?" Sephiroth remarked indifferently, as he got down on his knees, placing himself right behind Cloud. "Why should this concern me?"

"I…just wanted to warn you, in case you…wanted to start something…with me," Cloud stammered, blushing. Sephiroth grinned at Cloud's obvious discomfort. He loved it when Cloud acted shy or embarrassed; it made Sephiroth want to cause even further embarrassment to his lover.

"Again, you assume so much, Cloud," Sephiroth murmured, gingerly removing the turkey baster from Cloud's hand. "What have we here, Cloud? What is this thing?" he asked, holding the item up and regarding it curiously.

Cloud smiled slightly, amused at Sephiroth's complete lack of knowledge over anything in the kitchen. The general knew where the coffee maker and wine refrigerator were, and that was about it. "It's a turkey baster, Seph," explained Cloud. "It's used to…add moisture to the bird as it's roasting, you use the bulb syringe to—"

Sephiroth waved his hand dismissively, cutting Cloud off. "I have no interest in your culinary terms, Cloud," he interrupted. "That is your domain. However," he continued, smirking, "I can think of another use for this…implement."

_Oh fuck_, thought Cloud_. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck. _Cloud was starting to have a bad feeling about this.

With no warning, Sephiroth scooted down on top of Cloud, forcing him to lie face down on the floor. Cloud felt the cold tile hit his cock through the thin fabric of his apron, making him gasp aloud. The general spread Cloud's ass cheeks apart with his hands, noting the still-reddened flesh residing within, from having taken Cloud by force earlier. "Hmm," murmured Sephiroth. "Don't get used to having me do this, Cloud," he warned. "Let's just say that I'm feeling a bit badly about….this," Sephiroth confessed, sounding uncharacteristically apologetic, and circling Cloud's sore ass gently with his index finger. Leaning further down, the general brought his face towards the area, and licked Cloud's tender hole; gingerly at first, then fully extending his tongue in further.

Tensing his shoulders, Cloud gasped at the sensation assaulting his most sensitive of areas. _Sweet Shiva_, he thought groaning. _The general is fucking rimming me, on our kitchen floor. Gods…what the hell has gotten into him?_

"Th…thank you, sir," Cloud gasped, as Sephiroth buried his face into Cloud's ass even further. "You are….too merciful…"

"Mmm," Sephiroth grunted, continuing what he was doing. _Interesting_, he mused. _As many times as Cloud has done this to me….I never dreamed it could be just as enjoyable to do this to him…_

Finally satisfied that Cloud was feeling a bit better, Sephiroth grabbed the turkey baster lying on the side, and slowly worked it into Cloud's ass. "Oh gods!" Cloud yelped, completely forgetting himself, and forgetting the general's usual rule of not granting Cloud permission to speak or make a sound until the man begged for it.

"Now, Cloud," Sephiroth said mockingly. "I'll let that one slide, but please…try to control yourself. You know the rules," he cautioned, as he slid he turkey baster in and out of Cloud's ass, slowly and torturously, knowing that Cloud wouldn't be able to hold back from crying out.

"Yes, sir," Cloud replied meekly. He bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly, as the slender tip of the baster pressed against his prostate, and drove him mad.

Just then – the doorbell rang. "That would be…the grocery delivery," explained Cloud, panting. Raising an eyebrow, Sephiroth removed his hand from the turkey baster – but left it where it was, firmly up Cloud's ass.

"But…general, Sir," Cloud protested. "I still have this…thing in my ass…"

"And your point is what, exactly?" demanded Sephiroth. "Go on now, and sign for the delivery. You'll need to get a move on here, I'd like to eat in a few hours, you know," he concluded impatiently. "By dusk would be nice."

"Uh…okay," muttered Cloud, getting up from his kneeling position, and limping awkwardly toward the front door. _Oh my gods_, Cloud thought furiously. _That bastard…I'll get him for this. Somehow, I will get him for this. It's bad enough I'm butt naked under this apron – that has fucking __**chocobos**__ on it – but I can hardly walk with this __**thing**__ up my ass. That bastard…_

Reaching the front door, Cloud opened it a crack, and stuck his face out, which by now had turned beet red. "Yes?" he said to the man standing there.

"Delivery for Strife," replied the driver. "Can you sign here, please?" the man asked, holding out a clipboard, and trying to stick it through the very narrow space where the door was ajar. "Um, sir?" the driver continued. "Can you open the door a little bit more? Your delivery's rather large, and I won't be able to fit it through here—"

"Oh, fine," Cloud muttered in frustration, flinging the door open. _Whatever_, he thought. _I'm already humiliated enough, what's a little bit more embarrassment. _Sephiroth, who was lurking back in the foyer, observing everything, stifled a laugh. He was rather enjoying this little show.

The driver suddenly seemed to realize Cloud's lack of clothing, and averted his eyes, gazing uncomfortably at his shoes, and holding the clipboard out toward Cloud for his signature. Signing it quickly, Cloud handed it back to the deliveryman, and took the large box from him. "Thanks," he mumbled, and quickly closed the door, and headed back toward the kitchen.

"Well, that fucking sucked," Cloud muttered to himself. Sephiroth laughed aloud upon hearing this, giving away the fact that he had been hiding, and spying on the whole scene. Cloud glared at him. "I'm glad you were amused, sir," he said sweetly and sarcastically.

"Oh yes, Cloud," giggled Sephiroth. "That was most entertaining." He followed Cloud, who was, as yet, limping due to the turkey baster still jammed up his ass, back into the kitchen. "Now, my pet," said Sephiroth soothingly, "I'll leave you to your work here. I'm going back upstairs to enjoy my coffee, and to finish reading my book." Cloud set the box containing the delivery down on the counter, and Sephiroth backed Cloud against the refrigerator, giving him a crushing kiss. "You know that I humiliate you only because I love you, don't you?" Sephiroth murmured, grinning, his lips brushing against Cloud's forehead.

"Yes," Cloud replied clearly, gazing up in those fiery emerald eyes that he so loved. "I know. And I know I often deserve to be humiliated, too."

"That you do," agreed Sephiroth. He reached behind Cloud and removed the turkey baster from his ass, which sounded with a small _pop_ as it came out. Tossing it into the sink, Sephiroth barked, "See that you get that cleaned, Cloud." He turned on his heel, and left the kitchen, heading back upstairs to their bedroom.

Sighing, Cloud turned and set out to prepare dinner. As humiliating as that encounter with the deliveryman had been, Cloud was glad to now have the distraction of having to cook a large meal, to take his mind off of that embarrassing moment. He knew he was a damned good cook; between that, and his prowess at giving blowjobs, were among the many reasons Sephiroth kept him around. Cloud smiled at the thought_. He may try to break me down_, Cloud pondered, _but he wouldn't know what to do without me. And that knowledge is my ace in the hole._

Cloud began preparations by applying herb butter to the skin of the turkey, which he had placed in a roasting pan, and set it in the oven. He moved quickly around the kitchen, grateful that Sephiroth wasn't there to needle or otherwise distract him, so that he could get everything done that he needed to.

Cloud began preparing all manner of side dishes that Sephiroth had requested; bread stuffing, mashed sweet potatoes, green beans, gravy, and cranberry sauce. Cloud eyed the bottle of port sitting on the sideboard, and shrugging, decided to add it to the cranberry sauce, stirring it in as he set the mixture aside to cool. _Perhaps I can get the general drunk off of his ass, and take advantage of him later_, Cloud thought wryly. He knew full well the impossibility of this idea, as Sephiroth's tolerance for alcohol was higher than average. _It's a nice thought, though_, mused Cloud. _If only…_

Several hours later, after Cloud ran his ass off in the kitchen, dinner was ready to serve. Although Sephiroth had been growing hungry- and impatient – he refrained from harassing Cloud in the kitchen this time, knowing that doing so would only delay his meal. As much as he enjoyed ruffling the feathers of his little chocobo, Sephiroth stayed out of the kitchen until Cloud trudged upstairs to their bedroom, informing him that his meal was ready.

"It's about time," remarked Sephiroth, following Cloud back down the stairs. "I'm fucking starving, you know."

"I'm sorry," mumbled Cloud, tiredly. "I hope everything is to your liking, sir."

"If you followed my instructions, I'm sure it will be, wifey," Sephiroth replied, mockingly. Taking a seat at the dining room table, Sephiroth was impressed by the full array of courses before him. Cloud had prepared enough food to feed themselves, and all of the First Class SOLDIERS, and possibly even the Seconds. "Smells heavenly,"Sephiroth commented, clearly pleased with Cloud's efforts. "Now carve the bird."

Taking up the carving knife and fork, Cloud obediently set about to carving the bird. He was feeling exhausted and irritable all of a sudden; he had worked frantically for the better part of the day in the kitchen, and hadn't really stopped to take a break_. Unlike Sephiroth, who was laying on his ass in our bed all day long, _Cloud thought irritably. He smiled slightly, and thought, _Gods…I guess I really am a bitch at times. It'd be nice to have the upper hand once, though…just once…_

_**You're making me feel  
Like I was born to service you  
But I am growing by the hour**_

"Here you are, Sephiroth," Cloud said, as he offered a fully loaded plate to his master, who dove right into it, as if he hadn't been fed in weeks. "Cloud, this is exceptional," Sephiroth complimented him, through a mouthful of turkey. "Really, really good."

"Thank you, sir," replied Cloud. He was standing to the side, not taking a seat, or daring to, until Sephiroth gave the word. The general suddenly seemed to realize that Cloud was waiting for his permission. He was feeling oddly…indulgent that day, and thought he might even let Cloud sit at the table. _Am I losing my edge here?_ Sephiroth worried_. Cloud needs to realize our roles, there can be no blurring of the lines… _The truth of the matter was, Sephiroth was rather enjoying this newfound domestic bliss with Cloud, who had moved into the general's house just a few months before, and somehow fell comfortably into the role of a housewife.

"Cloud," Sephiroth said, breaking out of his reverie, "you can dine with me if you'd like." Cloud's eyes widened in disbelief at this offer. "Thank you, Sephiroth," he replied, taking a seat next to the silver haired general. He took small portions of each course; Cloud's appetite had waned considerably throughout the day, plus he had been tasting food in the kitchen all day while preparing this vast meal.

"Mmm, it's not too bad, I guess," Cloud observed, taking in a mouthful of sweet potatoes, and chewing them thoughtfully. Sephiroth was staring at Cloud while he ate, mesmerized. _He has no idea how ungodly beautiful he is,_ mused Sephiroth. _So completely and totally unaware…I love that about him. _

It was true; as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, Sephiroth was slowly starting to lose his edge. Cloud had cast some kind of spell over him, and Sephiroth almost felt helpless against it. As he continued to stare at Cloud, Sephiroth felt his eyelids getting heavier. "Feeling very sleepy, all of a sudden," Sephiroth yawned.

Cloud smiled. "Turkey does that to me too, Sephiroth," he remarked. "It's the tryptophan."

Arching a silver eyebrow, Sephiroth glared at Cloud. "Trypto-what?" he demanded. "Cloud," he asked suspiciously, "did you drug my food?"

"No, I didn't! I would never do that to you!" Cloud protested. "It's...an amino acid, tryptophan. It's found in a lot of foods, but especially turkey," he explained. Sephiroth could tell that Cloud wasn't lying about this; and, he didn't detect anything suspicious in his food when he tasted it before.

"Cloud," Sephiroth groaned, yawning. "I'm literally going to fall asleep at this table here. Please, help me get upstairs. I've never been this tired."

"I will," Cloud replied. "I need to clear the table though—"

"Leave them," Sephiroth ordered. "We're going to bed."

"But what about dessert?" Cloud pouted. " I made you a pie…"

Sephiroth smiled. "Perhaps later. Thank you, Cloud. You'll make a fine wife someday."

Cloud blushed, and got up to help Sephiroth up the stairs. The man was certainly acting as if he was drugged, but Cloud knew that wasn't the case_. It's as if he's never been in a turkey coma before,_ Cloud thought, amused.

The pair reached their bedroom, and Cloud helped Sephiroth over to the bed, where he flopped down upon it almost lifelessly. "You okay, Seph?" Cloud asked, concerned, as he removed the general's boots, setting them on the floor next to their bed.

"Fine," Sephiroth mumbled sleepily. "Stay with me…"

"I will," promised Cloud. He was truly amazed at how quickly Sephiroth had fallen into such a sleepy state. _Thank Shiva I didn't take quite as much turkey as Seph did_, Cloud thought wryly. The general had nearly stripped the carcass of the entire fifteen pound bird. _So much for leftovers,_ Cloud thought, grinning.

Cloud lay in bed next to his lover, and was anything but tired. His mind was racing, he needed something to _do_. A wicked thought crossed his mind, as he observed Sephiroth lying there snoring, oblivious and unresponsive. "Hmm," Cloud murmured. "Should I?"

_Probably not a good idea. But you're going to do it anyway, aren't you?_

Hesitating, Cloud thought it might be best to see how _really_ out cold Sephiroth was. "Seph," he called quietly, poking the general gently in the side.

"Mmmpf," grumbled Sephiroth, turning on his side, ignoring Cloud's attempts to rouse him.

_Out fucking cold_, Cloud thought gleefully. He decided to put his impromptu plan into motion. Tiptoeing out of the bedroom, Cloud crept downstairs, and headed back into the kitchen. He flipped on a light and rifled through a drawer, muttering as he searched its contents.

"Aha! Here they are," Cloud crowed triumphantly, after locating what he had been looking for. Holding the package of plastic zip ties up in front of him, Cloud laughed. _He'll never expect this_, Cloud thought, grinning hugely. _I'm sure I'll regret this…eventually…but I'd regret it more if I didn't take advantage of this opportunity.  
_

Bounding back up the stairs, zip ties in hand, Cloud stealthily crept back into the bedroom. As quietly as he could, Cloud slinked over to Sephiroth's sleeping form, and carefully placed a zip tie around both of Sephiroth's wrists, holding his breath as he did so. Shiva help me, what am I doing? Cloud thought – and then zipped the tie tightly, securing both wrists together. Sephiroth groaned, and started to open his eyes, which were still heavy with sleep.

Working quickly, Cloud grabbed a second zip tie, and threaded it through the one around Sephiroth's wrists, and attached this to the headboard of the bed, zipping it tight.

Sephiroth was, by now, almost fully awake. "What. The. Fuck. is going _ON, CLOUD_!" he roared, finally realizing the predicament he was in. Staring down at a sheepish looking Cloud, Sephiroth tried kicking at him, but Cloud quickly dodged his thrashing legs.

"Now, now, Sephiroth," crooned Cloud. "Let me show you…how good I can make you feel."

"I _know_ how good you can make me feel, Cloud," growled Sephiroth, annoyed. What on Gaia was Cloud up to?

"Now, let's see," Cloud said, wandering over to Sephiroth's closet. He opened the door, displaying an array of whips and other implements. Cloud's eyes shone with excitement. "Cat o'nine tails," Cloud observed, as he took the whip off of the hook it was hanging from. "That's one of my favorites," he said, smiling at Sephiroth.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Cloud!" roared Sephiroth. He was tiring of this game; so far, he wasn't getting much out of being a sub, other than extremely irritated. Was this how Cloud felt all the time?

"I'm sorry, my love," Cloud said boldly. Moving toward Sephiroth, he drew his hand back and let the whip fly over the general's torso. It made a cracking noise as it made contact, and Sephiroth winced. The pain stirred something in Sephiroth's groin, which was starting to make itself obvious, as it grew stiff under Cloud's amused gaze. "I see I've gotten your attention, Seph," Cloud remarked, watching Sephiroth's enormous cock stiffening under his gaze, as he sat himself on the bed, kneeling in between Sephiroth's legs.

"Please," Sephiroth begged. "Just..release me, Cloud. I am sorry about the turkey baster."

"No you're not," Cloud laughed. "And besides…I kind of liked how it felt," he said, winking at Sephiroth, who looked at him in shock. "And come on – you're begging me already? I've only just started. You pussy," Cloud mocked, letting the whip fly again, striking Sephiroth across the thighs. Several of the tails of the whip hit Sephiroth directly on his cock, causing him to yelp.

"Dammit, Cloud! What do I have to do to make you stop?" asked Sephiroth.

"Did I give you permission to speak, yet?" retorted Cloud, running a hand through his blond spikes, and looking amused. "I don't believe I did. Now, what is it you wish to tell me, pet?"

"Cut the shit, Cloud," warned Sephiroth. "You know you're not cut out to be the master, let alone be my master."

Cloud glared darkly at Sephiroth, brows knitting together furiously. The man almost looked feral, with how angry he appeared. "Is that a challenge, Sephiroth?" he asked quietly. "Is it?"

For a moment, Sephiroth remained silent. _This could go one of two ways_, he reasoned. _I could fight him all the way; which could end badly. After all, everything he knows, he learned from me,_ Sephiroth thought wryly. _Or…I could play along with him, and wait for the right moment to turn the tables on him._

Deciding upon the latter option, Sephiroth smiled sweetly at Cloud. "Of course not, Cloud," he replied. "I'm yours…whatever you wish to do with me…"

Cloud frowned, and saw right through the ruse. "Now _you_ need to cut the shit, Sephiroth," he cautioned. "I know you're just fucking with me. Look…just lean back and enjoy yourself, okay? I just wanted to…see how it felt to be you, for a bit," Cloud said sheepishly, as he stroked the leather handle of the whip. The soft leather felt so good against his fingers.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows in surprise at Cloud's comment. "Oh…so I'm supposed to learn what it feels like to be you, I suppose?" he inquired, smiling.

"Yep," affirmed Cloud. "And we'll start with this," he declared, as he thrust the handle of the whip up Sephiroth's ass, and began slowly pulling it in and out. Gasping at the sensation, Sephiroth struggled against his bonds, to no avail. "Cloud," he moaned. "What…why…why are you doing this?"

"Why ask why?" Cloud replied, smirking, still working the handle of the whip in and out of Sephiroth. "Does it feel good, or not?"

"Y…yes," Sephiroth admitted. "It feels good. _Really_ fucking good," he panted. As much as he hated being the submissive, he couldn't deny the pleasure he was feeling at the moment.

_**'Cause I was born to destroy you**_  
_**And I am growing by the hour**_  
_**And I'm getting strong in every way**_

"Hmm," Cloud mused, looking down at his own cock, which was apparently lacking attention. Leaving the whip in Sephiroth's ass, he scooted upward – and straddled Sephiroth's neck, pointing his cock into the general's mouth. "Suck me off," Cloud commanded, thrusting his cock into Sephiroth's mouth, which was agape. He was enjoying this master role more than he thought he would; but was starting to worry what would happen whenever he released Sephiroth from his bonds. He decided to push that worry out of his mind – for now – and began to fuck Sephiroth's mouth.

Gagging, Sephiroth looked helplessly up at Cloud, trying to speak. Glaring a bit, Cloud withdrew from Sephiroth's warm, moist mouth. "What is it?" Cloud asked.

"Please, Cloud," Sephiroth begged. "Cut my wrists down. I promise, I'll do as you ask, I will." _Trust me_, his eyes said. _I mean it._

Sighing, Cloud relented, and cut Sephiroth's wrist ties. They were purple and mottled; Cloud suddenly felt horrible about that, and licked the wounds gently. Sephiroth moaned in pleasure, throwing his head back.

"I'm sorry," Cloud whispered, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "I'm so sorry I hurt you…I love you, Seph! I'm no good at this master thing, am I," he laughed bitterly.

"Shh, it's okay," soothed Sephiroth, stroking Cloud's cheek. "I will admit…it's been interesting having a change of pace here," confessed Sephiroth. "But I'd like you to do something for me."

"Anything," agreed Cloud. "What is it?"

"First," said Sephiroth, "Please get this whip out of my ass," he laughed. Cloud giggled, and removed the whip from where it had been; he had actually forgotten it was still in there. He tossed the whip onto the floor next to the bed.

"Next," ordered Sephiroth. "Get back on top of me. You're going to fuck me."

"Me?" Cloud said incredulously, grinning. The general had never bottomed with Cloud – ever. This would definitely be something new. He reached over to their bed side table, hand fumbling around in search of the lube. Finally locating it, Cloud grabbed it and popped the cap open.

"Yes, you," replied Sephiroth, smiling up at Cloud, gazing into his Mako eyes. Eventually Sephiroth would make Cloud pay for this transgression. Right now, however, Sephiroth was caught up in the moment, and determined to end the evening on a high note.

Cloud positioned himself over the general, container of lube in one hand. He squirted out a bit onto his fingers, and slicked it over the head of his shaft. "Okay, Seph," Cloud called. "Are you ready for me?"

"Just fuck me already, Cloud," Sephiroth said, smiling. "I think the whip up my ass was sufficient foreplay."

"You asked for it," Cloud smirked, easing his cock into the general's ass, then slamming it in harder, as he began thrusting, wanting to hit the general's sweet spot . Sephiroth's legs automatically wrapped themselves around Cloud's slim waist. "Oh fuck yes," hissed Sephiroth, as Cloud continued thrusting in and out of his lover. _Why didn't we try this sooner?_ wondered Sephiroth, moaning. _Sweet Shiva, Cloud's nailing me exactly the way I like it. Sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself. _

_Gods, Seph is so fucking tight_, thought Cloud. _He feels so fucking good. Too good…I'm about to blow…_

"Seph," Cloud warned, breathlessly. "I'm going to come." Sephiroth grabbed his erection, and began stroking it rapidly, wanting – and needing – to shoot his load.

Rearing his head upward, Cloud clawed at Sephiroth's shoulders, and then the bed sheets. "Oh fuck!" Cloud yelled as he came, collapsing on top of Sephiroth as he was spent. Sephiroth moaned as he reached his climax, stroking his cock with his right hand, and crushing Cloud closer to him with his other hand. "Fucking Ifrit!" Sephiroth roared as he came hard, and then fell back onto the array of pillows, completely exhausted.

"Well," Sephiroth observed dryly. "That was…different," he laughed. He grabbed a handful of tissues, tossing some at Cloud, and they cleaned themselves up.

Cloud suddenly felt very self-conscious and inadequate. "Was I…was that okay, Seph?" he asked hesitantly, curling up next to Sephiroth's side, and draping an arm across his chest.

"You were more than okay, Cloud," Sephiroth growled appreciatively. "That was…sublime. Fucking amazing."

"Oh," Cloud replied weakly, relieved. "Good. I was worried there-"

"No. Don't," cautioned Sephiroth, holding a finger against Cloud's lips to silence him. "And another thing – while I do like the occasional surprise, next time you feel like you need a change of pace…just tell me, won't you?"

"I will," agreed Cloud, leaning into Sephiroth's warmth, and inhaling his almost inebriating scent. "I know…I probably sucked royally at trying to be a badass…"

"You weren't too bad, at the start," replied Sephiroth. "But, you lost your resolve, and started to let your feelings show. That's where you went wrong."

"Oh," said Cloud. "Well…maybe next time you can show me what to do, then." He smiled and leaned back into Sephiroth's side, and sighing deeply, closed his eyes.

"Absolutely," Sephiroth agreed automatically_. Wait – what did I just agree to? Oh fuck, _Sephiroth thought irritably. _Me show Cloud how to be the master? That is beyond fucked up._

Sephiroth suddenly broke into a wicked grin; an idea for 'next time' had just crossed his mind.

_Hmm, next time_, Sephiroth thought, bemused. _Next time, Cloud…you will be in for even more of a surprise._ He cackled softly, as he started scheming and plotting a new way to take his slave by surprise, and completely unawares.

* * *

**Heh...turkey really does put me in a food coma like that! Yikes.**

**I labelled this as "complete", but I may or may not write another chapter. Cloud and Sephiroth lend themselves well to BDSM, and I really enjoyed writing this one. :)**


End file.
